THE KILLER HOUNDOOM
by claytronus02
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old trainer and his Eevee run into a rabid Houndoom? Find out in this horror story! (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Now that the votes are in, the late Halloween story is finally here, and there is a good reason this story is rated M, but if you guys want, I can make it a full on story, okay? Now, onto the story...**

Possible chapter 1, the tragedy of death...

"RUBY! COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST GIRL!" a boy shouted from the kitchen in his parents home, as they were away for a week. After hearing random 'vees' come from his room, a small female eevee came out looking tired, but after she smelt the air, she let out an excited 'eevee', she suddenly burst to the kitchen with her new-found energy. "Whoa girl, you must be really hungry, huh?" the boy said as he set down a bowl filled with almost every type of berry in front of the eevee called Ruby. "Oh wait, I almost forgot" the boy said. He the proceeded to the living room, where he grabbed a box off of his parent's couch. Ruby looked at her master with her head tilted to one side. "Vee?" Ruby said with her voice filled with curiosity. "You're going to love this Ruby" the boy said as he reached into the box. Ruby just sat down and watched with curiosity as her master's hand came out of the box, holding a strange earpiece. The boy then put the earpiece into his ear, and after he had finished adjusting it, he told his eevee to say something. "Okay? Why are you telling me to say something when you can't understand a word I say" Ruby said. "Well no need to be so rude about it" the boy said with a smirk. "Wait, what? How come you can understand me, I thought humans couldn't understand what us pokemon say" ruby said with a very surprised look on her face. "well, someone from Goldenrod city created a device that can translate the pokemon's language. And the best thing is, it only costs 25 pokedollars" the boy said with an excited tone. "Hey, can we go for a walk, now that you can understand me, because I have a lot of things to tell you now that you can understand me, plus I have to pee" Ruby said. "Sure, anything for my precious Ruby" the boy said with a warm smile on his face. His parents and him live out in the country, the boy loves it out there, as it is really peaceful. The boy and Ruby always went on the same path whenever they wanted to go for a walk. While they were walking though, Ruby smelled something. "Hey, Max, I smell something" Ruby said. "Don't worry, we'll be just fi-" Max said as he was cut off by a rustling from a bush. Ruby started to go near it out of curiosity, but when she was a foot away from the bush, the rustling stopped. "What was tha-". He was cut off as a Hoondoom with foam coming out of his mouth jumped out of the bush and tackled Ruby in the process. "HOLDE ON! I"M COMING!" Max yelled as he ran at the rabid Houndoom, only for a tree branch to fall onto him. Max had been trapped by the tree branch that mysteriously fell on him for no reason. Max was pondering about this, but his thoughts were soon shut down as he hard a loud shriek come from Ruby, he instantly looked to his Eevee, only to wish that he didn't, as what he saw horrified him. Ruby's tail and front left paw had been chewed off by the rabid Hellhound, which was now working on the back right paw. once he had finished with the paws, he then took his barbed tail, and thrashed it into Ruby's right eye, in which he received a very, VERY loud shriek, which angered the crazed Hellhound, so to shut her up, he bit on her tongue, and proceeded to rip it out of her mouth, and while this act was taking place, the Eevee was screaming at the top of her lungs, which completely enraged Max. But he couldn't do anything about it, which enraged him even more. After the tongue was removed, Ruby could only whimper as the pain she was withstanding began to take its toll. The Hellhound then began the removing of Ruby's ears, which caused even more whimpers. After that, he used his tail to slice open her chest and stomach, which caused even more whimpers. After he had opened her up, he then proceeded to eat her organs, and much to Ruby's dismay, starting with the unimportant ones first, which caused her unbelievable pain. After eating all unnecessary organs, he then proceeded to eat her kidneys, after that, he grabbed her intestines, and ripped them to shreds, causing even greater pain to Ruby, which led to even more whimpers. He then went to the arteries, only for them to meet the same fate. After an hour of torture, he finally made it to Ruby's heart, where he slowly bites into it, which causes excruciating pain to both Ruby and Max, as he was forced to watch the whole thing, which left him crying. " _M-A-X"_ Ruby said as she slowly fell limp. After realizing that the Eevee that he was torturing was dead, he looked at the crying and sobbing human, which he smiled evilly at, but right before he could lunge at his next victim, he felt a sharp needle go into his shoulder. After feeling the needle go in to his shoulder, the Hellhound turned to see the one responsible for it, only to see a tall and muscular man wearing a lumberjack outfit. But right before the Hellhound could lunge, he suddenly felt extremely weak, which caused him to fall over and go into a deep sleep. During all of this, Max had his eyes shut, waiting for his life to end, but after he felt the branch that trapped him lift up, he opened his eyes to see a large man lifting the branch off of him, but before he could thank the man for saving his life, he ran towards Ruby who laid on the ground completely dismembered, with pieces of her here and there. After seeing this, he began to barf. After feeling the man's hand on his back, he began to sob into his hands. After about 5 minutes of nonstop crying, he lifted his head into the air, where he screamed, " **RUBY!".**

 **Now, if you guys want me to make this a multiple chapter story, either comment, PM me, or use the poll that I set up if you want me to continue this story. So until then, PEACE OUT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2, Making Up

**Dear readers, I have recently checked out the poll results, and due to the results, I will be making The Killer Houndoom a multi-chapter story.**

 **But before you begin reading this story, I must tell you, if I continue this story long enough, I might consider making a sequel, but that's up to you, as I will only continue this story as long as you like it, Also, please tell me if you want me to go in a sweet and happy direction, a dark and horrendous direction, or a really cool and badass direction. Well, I hope you have fun reading this chapter, and have a nice day/night! Until then, see you in the reviews!**

Once max stooped crying, He looked over to see his savior. "Th-thank you f-for s-saving me f-from that c-crazy houndoom, s-sir" Max stumbled out. "No problem, but I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time to save your eevee," The large man said in a sad tone. "Also, that houndoom wasn't crazy, it was rabid, and what I just put in it's arm is a special potion I made that actually cures rabies, in fact, I was actually just on my way to take it to a professor to be sold," The large man said. "Wait, you gave up your chance at being rich for me" the boy said with a mix of stunned, happy and sad look on his face. "Hey, don't worry, I can just go home and make more, and besides, it looked likew you needed it more than me" the large man said. "Oh, by the way, The name's Frank, and also, Would you like to keep this houndoom, I mean after all, once the cure takes effect, that houndoom should be pretty friendly, due to how nice the pokemon around here are," Frank said with a smile. "I don't know if I can even look at it after what it's done, I mean, it did just KILL MY LIFELONG FRIEND IN COLD BLOOD!" Max yelled with tears in his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, the hellhound started moving. "Ugh, what happened? I feel like a snorlax just jumped on my head," a rather female sound voice said as the houndoom started getting up. After hearing that, Max yelled "WAIT, WHAT! IT'S A FEMALE, ITS GROWLS SOUNDED LIKE A MALE'S!"

"Hey, can you be a bit more quiet please, Us houndoom have really sensitive hearing you know" the female houndoom said in an annoyed tone. "Hey, wait a minute," she said, before looking all over herself, and then the remains of the eevee, before sreaming "AAAAHHHHH! DID **I** DO THAT! AAAAHHHHH! I'M A MONSTER!" she then proceeded to lye down and sob. Max suddenly felt bad for the female hellhound, and thought (Hey, maybe she isn't really that bad, I mean, after all, Frank said that she did have rabies, and no pokemon could control such a disease) So after thinking things through, he decided that he would go and comfort her, and possibly even keep her as a friend if things go well. Max then started walking slowly towards the sodding hellhound. After finally reaching her, he said to her, "Hey, houndoom, do you want to talk?" After hearing this, the houndoom stopped sobbing, and turned around and said, "W-why w-would you w-want to talk to a monster l-like m-me?" She then started sobbing again, only to receive a hug from Max. "It's okay, I forgive you, I mean, after all, no pokemon can control themselves when they have rabies. Heck, you were lucky enough to get a second chance, not many pokemon can say that," Max said with a warm smile. "Hey, by the way, what's your name," Max asked. "W-well, my n-name i-is Sarah" Sarah said, slowly starting to cheer up. "Well, Sarah, how would you like to be captured by me and become my friend," Max said with a smile. "WAIT, WHAT! Are you telling me that you are willing to befriend me after I just KILLED your BEST FRIEND!" Sarah yelled with an astonished look on her face. "Yep, But don't get to happy, as you will have to earn my trust and friendship, okay?" Max said in a serious tone. "I PROMISE I WILL, MASTER!" Sarah yelled with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Ah-hem," After hearing the fake cough, they both turned around to see Frank, who had been just standing there the whole time, not saying a word, as he didn't understand what the hellhound was saying, because he didn't have. "Thank you for curing me," Sarah said with graditude. "No problem miss. Well, I gotta go now, see you two later" Frank said, before trotting off into the woods, probably to make another cure. After he had left, Max and Sarah spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know eachother.

After the two had finished talking, Max looked at his watch to see the time. "Hmm, looks like it's 7:25 PM, which means that we should probably start heading to my house," Max said before yawning. "Hmm, seems your tired master, may I give you a ride home?" Sarah said. "If you want to, it's okay with me." Max said, before he was suddenly lifted off the ground by Sarah. "I do want to, after all, it's the least I can do, after what I did to you," Sarah said, before asking the direction of Max's house. After he told her that The way to his house was on the trail, Sarah bolted to his house, where she couldn't wait to meet Max's parents, and be properly captured by her new master.

 **Well, there's the new chapter, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review so I can know your thoughts, and until next time, PEACE OU! : )**


	3. RP Story Poll Results!

**Clayton : Hello everyone, I have just read the poll results!**

 **Dusk : Yep, "HECK YEAH!" received the most votes, so you can guess who won.**

 **Lullay : Dusk, be nicer!**

 **Dusk : Nah.**

 **Clayton :Now instead of making a story dedicated to roleplay, I will instead make a Skype chat! My Skype profile is "Clatronus02", so go ahead and add me if you want to join the chat or just be friends!**

 **Lullay : And for those of you without Skype accounts-**

 **Dusk :Or to lazy to add Clayton and/or to lazy to even make an account.**

 **Lullay : 'ahem' Clayton will be adding a link to his forum on his profile!**

 **Clayton : Well, that is all. Also, sorry if you were wanting another chapter instead of an announcement**

 **Dusk ; Well, see all of you later.**

 **Lullay : Yep, that is all for now!  
** **Dusk : Don't forget to PM us ideas or OCs. Until next time.**

 **Clayton : See all of you lovely readers next time, PEACE OUT! : D**


	4. Important: Update's and Changes

**_Sorry for this brief intervention! Hello everyone! My name is Eevee, I am Claytronus's new CO-Writer! I technically have been his co-writer for a while. However he never seemed to let me help him, but now he can't escape. I now have access to every one of his stories. (please note that he gave me access, don't come for me) Don't worry though, I won't touch every story, and updates might be a little faster. Keyword: might. does any of you remember back when he first started righting and the grammar and the way he spaced paragraphs wrong during dialog? I helped him fix that. So there you go, I'm not that bad of a person. Some of you might be seeing me around more often, and some of you might never see me again. It's just a matter of perspective really. I'll normally right in Italics when I'm talking on here, otherwise it probably isn't me. Beware, Clay might pretend to be me .I'm really sorry for interrupting your day... or night... but I hope you can forgive me. Bye for now  
~Eevee_**


End file.
